Why did you leave me?
by lovely devestation
Summary: Bella is pregnant and Edward leaves her. Bella joins the Volturi and is sided with Aro..what will happen! what will happen in 5 years..when Bella is a completely different person, and then meets Edward once again!
1. Chapter 1: don't leave!

I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU

Bella's POV

"NO!" I screamed as Edward left, "DON"T LEAVE ME!" I was in so much pain right now, because I thought that he took me into the woods to tell me that he knew, that he knew that I was pregnant! Then I heard a sinister laugh coming from afar. It was Victoria.

"Heh, Edward finally left did he? Good." Then she forced her teeth into my neck. I felt the pain coming, it felt like swords were piercing through my whole body! Then Victoria was gone. I was going berserk! I didn't know what to do! What about Charlie! What about Renee! My life was crumbling to pieces. I went home and was glad that Charlie was asleep, so i got some money and left a note to Charlie,

_Dear Charlie,_

_goodbye, i am sorry, i love you and mom so much._

_love Bella._

If a vampire could cry, i would be crying right now. I ran my way to the airport and bought a ticket to Italy...it was the farthest place i could think of. The woman gave me my ticket and I got aboard the plane.

**14 hours later...**

I was in Italy. I went to a hotel and went to get a room.

"1,340 per night Miss." the man said. WHAT! that was so friggin expensive! In my mind, i thought, "Can you please lower down your price at least!"

"I'm sorry, i made a mistake, how about 200 a night?" he asked. I smiled, then he blushed.

"Thanks!" i said. I could control people's minds. As soon as i was in my room i went to teh bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I gasped. I had long reddish brownish hair and my eyes were sapphire! My lips were full and lush and my skin was way paler than before. I think i might like living in Italy...

**Next Day**

I was searching for a job, i needed the money! I was looking and looking but there weren't any open spaces! then someone bumped into me. Then i was on the floor.

"I'm sorry...that was my fault." it was a guy. he held out his hand and i grabbed it. He pulled me up and smiled.

"It's okay, i wasn't paying attention." Then his eyes became curious.

"what is your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan." i said.

"AH! Carlisle has been talking about you!" he said."I am Aro!" he smiled.

"Aro..." i said.

"So, how is Edward doing lately?" he asked. That hit me. I was so mad! Before i realized, he was on the floor, screaming and his hands were on his head. I stopped. He sighed and got up.

"Isabella Swan..you are something. May you join me for lunch?" he asked. Edward wouldn't approve of this, so i said, "I'd love to." We were in this huge house, which was more like a castle. We were in his room he had said. Then he said to me, "Would you like to join us..the Volturi?" My eyes popped.

"Volturi?" i said. Edward told me that they were the highest of the high. Like royalty. Edward would hate me if i said yes.

"Yes...i would." I said smiling. Then he smiled too.

"Don't worry about the baby...i know." he said politely."Oh, since you are part of this family, you will always be at my side, like my right hand lady...just like Jane." he said.

"Jane?" i asked. Then a girl came throught the doors. She was small and tiny. But she looked like an angel.

"ARO!" she said.

"JANE dear, you came!" he said. He hugged her and then she looked at me.

"This is Isabella...she is part of the family and will always be at my side just like you to Caius." he said. Then she smiled.

"Welcome, Bella!" she said smiling, i smiled back and she hugged me. Then a man came through the doors.

"Caius! Look, it is Bella, she has join us!" Aro said. Caius smiled plainly and nodded and signaled for Jane to come with him. Then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years later

**5 years later…**

click, clack, click, clack! The sound of my stilettos made me so annoyed!

"Welcome back, Miss Swan." the man said.

"Thank you." i said politely to him. I walked through the burgundy doors and found Aro there waiting for me.

"BELLA! you are back from your trip to South America!" Aro said loudly.

"yes, i am back for good this time..."I said. He smiled and took my hand.

"that would be wonderful, where is Elizabeth?" he asked me.

"Ah, yes, i will get her at once!" I said. I walked out the door and found Lizzie playing with her dolls on the floor.

"LIZZIE! I told you not to play on the floor!" I said. Her face went from happy to sad.

"I'm sorry mommy..."Lizzie said.

"Come on, Aro wants to see you!" i said to her. Looking at her was so painful. She was the spitting image of her father, the brownish reddish hair, the yellow bright eyes, his _smile_.

"ARO! YAY!" she squeaked. i smiled back at her. She was the closest thing i had of him. Of course i would never tell him about her...after he left me. I took her hand and we walked through the burgundy doors again.

"Elizabeth! welcome back sweetie..." Aro said.

"Yes...thank you." Lizzie said politely. She knew when to play around and when to be serious...just like Edward. I sighed.

"Okay Lizzie, time for bed." I said.

"What?!" she said. She hated bedtime.

"You've stayed up long enough..."I finally said with a serious look.

"Okay...but promise that you'll come up later and stay with me..."she innocently said with a cute look.

"I promise." I said smiling at her. Then Gianna took her to her room. Once the doors were closed, i turned to Aro.

"what is it Aro?" i asked. I knew what he wanted something...

"Yes...we are expecting some guests later on, but i don't know who...and i want you to take them to me...please." he asked. I sighed.

"Okay..when are they going to be here?" i asked. He smiled.

"They already are here." he said. I put on my robe and went outside. I saw three dark shadows coming forwards me. I stopped and waited for them. When they were closer, they looked familiar..too familiar.

"Good evening." one of them said..it was a man, and his voice was very familiar.

"Yes...good evening, Aro is expecting you..."I said. my nostirls were flaring. This scent...It's so familiar!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meet

this scent...it burned me...even though it smelled so good at the same time..it smelled so disgusting! Damn him...for leaving me...I turned around to lead them the way to Aro...he was at my side, with the other two following him. One of them was Alice...and the other i didn't know. But she had an aura that made me a shiver go down my spine. When we were finally there i told them to wait outside. They agreed and i went inside to talk with Aro. When i went it he was reading a book that i didn't know.

"Aro...did you know it was _them..._?"I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"where's Lizzie..."I asked.

"She's out with Jane right now...shopping maybe..." he said with his eyes still at the book.

"Why didn't you tell me..."i asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."he said. I growled. But this probably was the perfect timing for my revenge against the Cullen's! I half smiled at myself.

"they can come in now.."Aro said. I nodded, put my hood back on and went outside. They were still waiting.

"Aro says that you may come in now..." I said. They nodded and came in. Aro put his book down and smiled hugely.

"EDWARD! ALICE!" he came towards us, "I'm so glad you have come!"

"Yes...we were just in the neighborhood and just thought about dropping by..."Edward said.

"Ah..yes." Aro said. Then he turned to me while he was on his chair again and told me to come sit with him. I nodded, headed towards him, sat on his lap and took ,my hood off. And i smiled calmly. I saw that Edward and Alice's eyes were suprised and were furious.

"b..Bella!?" Edward cried out. I nodded and swiftly got off Aro's lap and went towards Edward.

"How?" he paused..."what happend to you?!" he was mad and i knew it and i was glad. He deserved it.

"what happend to me?" i laughed, "What happened to me was that when you left me, Victoria came...and i assume that you know the rest?" His eyes turned sad and he turned away.

"Bella...i'm sorry." he said. I was furious.

"SORRY! Is that all you can SAY! You basically ruined my fucking life Edward! and all you can fricken say is "sorry?" I angrily said and i swiftly went by his side.

"I mean it...i didn't mean for _this_ to happen!" he said grabbing my shoulders. I pushed him off with great force.

"Don't touch ME!" i said. I felt so angry...i was imagining bad things about him...and then he was on the ground screaming and yelling...i could tell that it was killing him...and if i made it last just a bit longer..for like two more seconds, he would have been dead...but i didn't want it to end there...just yet...i wanted him to suffer more for what he had done to me! He thought that he can just waltz back into my life and just expect for me to forgive him..well, let me tell you...the old Bella is gone...for good! I turned to Aro and he sighed.

"I am sorry for this...but i have to ask you to leave now." he asked politely. they were speechless. I shot them a death glare and in my mind i said...LEAVE!

"Yes...we will be going.." they said. He smiled.

"Tell Carlisle to come visit too...and Esme too!" Aro said. And then they were gone.

"Bella...i hope you are satisfied?" he asked. I shot him a glare...

"No...not yet...i am not satisfied..."I said. I walked up the stairs to go change and Aro stopped me.

"so would you like me to ask them to visit again someday?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes..but i will tell you when..." I said. and then i left. Planning what would happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Am i in love? Again

Today Aro was gone to visit some old friend in France and i was here alone with Lizzie. Lizzie wanted to go out today but i told her that we weren't able to.

"MOMMY! Pleeeeaaaaaaseeeeee!!" she begged. I felt bad for Lizzie, the last time she was able to go out was a long time ago. I didn't want her going out because of the possibilities of bumping into Edward. But Lizzie's sad face just made me feel so terrible.

"Fine..."i groaned. Lizzie was jumping for joy.

"YAY!" she squeaked.

"Well, get ready!" i said smiling.

"OKAY!" she was jumping for joy. Then Aro came into the room.

"So, you and Elizabeth are going out?" he asked. I was getting mad. I knew he wanted to come.

"Yes, what of it?" I asked. He shrugged. Then smiled.

"I just wanted to know." he said giving me a wierd look. I shot him an angry glance.

"Do you guys want me to come with you, i know the perfect place." he said cooly. I sighed heavily. This was getting annoying.

"And if i say yes?" i asked.

"then that would be the best decision you've ever made." he said smiling widely.

"Fine...go ahead." I said angrily. Then he left. My outfit was simple. I wore a simple skirt and a simple long sleeved shirt. I left my hair down and i put on my heels. As i grabbed my bag Aro was already outside with Lizzie.

"Alright...let's go." I said.

**a couple hours later...**

Aro was walking us towards this meadow and it was very beautiful. But it wasn't as beautiful as the one that Edward brought me to. Wait. I should stop thinking about that. Edward left me. He desserted me! Before i knew it, there were teardrops on my cheeks.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Lizzie asked. Aro just stared at me as if he knew what made me cry. I grabbed Lizzie's arm and then ran as fast as i could. Bringing us towards the town where Aro couldn't find us.

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked me again. I patted her soft hair.

"It's nothing darling." i said sadly. Lizzie tried to cheer me up by making funny faces and it worked. We danced along the streets and we laughed and laughed as if there were tomorrow. We could have a good time, no matter what! Then i accidentally bumped into someone. while walking into an alleyway.

"Uh, i'm sorry!" i said. When i turned around, i was shocked by who i saw. Edward.

"Bella?!" he said. His face looked nervous and excited to see me. Then he looked at Lizzie, who i hid behind me.

"Bella! I'm sorry about before!" he pleaded with me. I glared at him.

"No you're not, you've never cared about me! Ever!" i screamed. Then Edward had the saddest look on his face that i have ever seen.

"Bella, i love you, and you know that! I can't live without you!" he paused, "i only left because i thought it was good for you! That you could have a better life without ME! I thought that it was for the best."

"You thought it was better for me without you?!" i stopped, "No, you're wrong! You're very wrong!" i yelled at him. Then i felt Lizzy tug on my skirt.

"Mommy..." she said. Oh no. If Edward finds out that this is HIS child...he'll be mad...I looked up to see Edward's face. His face was confused and he looked at me.

"Why did she call you mommy?" he asked me. I tightened my fist and dug my nails into my palm. I started to become overwhelmed.

"Bella...answer my question." he said flatly.

"No...i don't have to." i told him. He became angry. Then he put his hand on my shoulder, whichi shrugged off, and then i saw a big amount of pain in his eyes.

"Fine then...if you want me to leave you from now on...then i will do as you please...if this is the way you choose how to live...then so be it." he said turning away. "This **_will be_** the last time that we will meet ever again. Okay?" Then he started walking away. I started to breath heavily and started to think. Was this really what i wanted? I still loved him...i did...truly love him..so much! I started making my way for him.

"Edward! WAIT!" i grabbed onto his jacket's sleeve. he turned around with a confused but hurt was still in his face.

"Don't leave me...again." was all i could say. "I still...love you!" i said sobbing in between my words. I said the last two words loud and clear. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was about to say something, but he decided not to. I realized that i was hugging him.

"You still...love me?" he asked. I paused for a while. Then i nodded hysterically. If i were still human...i would have been blushing like crazy!

"Bella...i'm sorry...that i left...it's just that...i still loved you...but i didn't want to hurt you!" he apologized.

"Edward...you mean the WORLD to me! i don't care about anyone or anything else!" i told him. He smiled.

"Yeah...i'm sorry, but i regret leaving...now i won't even get to see your scarlet blush anymore." he said stroking my cheek. I smiled then felt someone tugging my skirt again.

"Mommy!" Lizzie cried. Oh! i forgot about her...i should tell Edward.

"Mommy?" Edward asked.

"Uh...yeah." i said. Then he went into shock.

"You had a BABY!" he yelled. "WHO"S!" he asked.

"Stupid...who else's?" i asked smiling. Then his eyes became calm and he walked right beside me.

"She's...mine?" he asked. I nodded. If i was still human...i would have been crying.

"Bella...i have a daughter?" he asked smiling.

"Yes." i told him. Lizzy was still confused.

"Her name is Elizabeth Madison...Cullen." i said his name after her middle name.

"Mommy...who is this?" she pointed to Edward. i went down on my knees.

"Lizzy, that's daddy." i said smiling.

"Daddy...i have a daddy...but you told me...?' she was confused.

"Yeah, i know, but daddy is still here, this is your real dad." i told her. She started smiling.  
"I'm so glad! Mommy and Daddy are both here with me! We're a family!" she said.

"Yeah...we are." i told her. Edward picked her up and started talking to her and she started giggling.

"Where are we going to go?" i asked Edward on the way to the car.

"Aro...will probably not like it losing you." he said.

"How do we tell him?" i asked.

"I don't know exactly..." he said. We were in front of the mansion where Aro was and got out of the car. Edward took Lizzy out of her seat and started walking towards me. We went in the door and Aro was waiting there.

"What a happy family reunion!" he said clapping his hands together.

"Yes." i said.

"I take it that you would want to be leaving?" he said smiling. I nodded. He started shaking his head.

"Bella, you were one of my favorites, i adored you! And now you want to leave me? I am ashamed indeed." he said crossing his arms.

"Aro...i beg of you...i want to leave...i don't want any of this anymore." i begged him.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk." he said. "I am so disappointed. I did love you...but i'm afraid now that i'm going to have to kill you for leaving me." he said happily.

"You wouldn't." of course Aro wouldn't kill me...he COULDN"T...not anyone in the Volturi could stand against ME!

"You can't...kill me." i told him.

"I could at least try...at least." he said smirking.

"Carlisle wouldn't like it if you killed Bella." Edward said.

"Oh yes...my old friend Carlisle...but it's a pity...i don't really care what Carlisle thinks." he said unabashingly.

"I'm not letting you or anyone else lay a finger on Bella." Edward said.


	5. AU! READ!

**A/U: I am really and truly deeply sorry I haven't been updating this one FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!! I have so much things to do. You see, I am now entering High School and I have Summer homework, since I am taking advance classes. **

**I was planning to put this story on hold . . . but I know if I were in your shoes, I'd be outrageously pissed off. So, I will update from time to time. Okay?? **

**SORRY!! **


End file.
